


Upgrade

by crazddreamer



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Car Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazddreamer/pseuds/crazddreamer
Summary: Friends with Benefits in a car is a tricky thing





	Upgrade

The sound reverberated through the enclosed space and pain exploded at the base of her skull. “Fuck!” she exclaimed, her hand immediately reaching to feel the knot forming on the back of her head. “Goddammit!”

On top of her, Dean Ambrose was leaving sloppy kisses on her collarbone, only pausing for a moment when she smacked her head against the car window. He resumed his exploration of her chest, his hands running down her torso and around to palm her ass.

Unable to focus on him with the throbbing in her head, she shoved at his shoulders. “Dean, stop.”

Lifting his head, his hair in his eyes, he looked confused. “What?”

Groaning, she shifted, making him crawl off her to give her space. “I am so sick of this!” Frustrated, she rubbed her hair.

Dean, shirtless with a tent in his pants, fell back in the seat, running a hand over his face. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Turning her head, trying to ignore the pain that blossomed there, she glared at him. “How many times have I hit my head on the window? Or the roof? How many times have you jammed your shin under the car seat?” Dean shrugged, noncommittal. “Why do we have to keep hiding in parking garages to have sex? Why can’t we meet in hotel rooms?”

Groaning, Dean’s head fell back against the headrest. “We’ve talked about this! There are cameras in hotel hallways, elevators, and lobbies.”

Grabbing her shirt from the floorboard, she pulled it over her head, sticking her arms through the sleeves. “Listen, getting a concussion everytime you want to fuck is getting old, really fast. Figure out another place to get in my pants, or don’t get in them at all.”

Without waiting for a response, she opened the car door and got out, slamming it behind her before marching into the arena.

*********************

Three months of car sex. It was enough to drive any woman crazy. At first it was fun, adventurous, like being a teenager again. But then she realized that she was taller and Dean was bigger than the space in the backseat would allow. They tried missionary, her on top, her on his lap, reverse cowgirl, doggy, everything they could think of, in almost every seat in the car except the driver’s seat, for obvious reasons. Dean was persistent, and he would get off with limited issues, but he always had to help her along with a finger or two on her clit.

The novelty had worn off. The secrecy of their friends with benefits arrangement was frustrating. What was the point of friends with benefits if the benefits were like getting a sticker from a quarter machine?

And the pain! If she wasn’t cracking her head against windows, she was getting jabbed with seat belts or scratched with itchy, rough fabric that was never supposed to press against bare human skin.

And why was their arrangement a secret? Sure, she didn’t want to go out to the ring and get on a microphone and announce it to the WWE universe, but they were grown adults. They could have sex with whoever they wanted without tip-toeing around their friends and co-workers.

But Dean wouldn’t relent, and she had no choice. She respected him enough to keep it private, but it really chafed at her ego. She wasn’t one for self-doubt, but a girl likes to feel appreciated in small ways. Car sex wasn’t doing it for her anymore.

******************

Standing ringside with her clipboard in her hand, she supervised the dismantling of the ring. The show was over and the crew, at her direction, was packing up.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dean moseying around the ring. Really, it was the only word she could think of to describe his walk, because he had his thumbs shoved in his front pockets and he was whistling. Actually whistling.

Stopping next to her, he gave a head nod. “Busy?”

Surveying her crew, she gave an exasperated snort. “Yes, Dean, I’m busy. Patton!” she called to the referee, “Please pack those turnbuckles in the right tote today! We had a hell of a time trying to find them this morning!” He waved a hand at her and she turned back to Dean.

“Can you get unbusy? I have something for you.” His eyes darted around the space, watching people move around. He hardly ever looked anyone in the eye, and she learned a long time again to just accept it. He was listening, he didn’t need eye contact to prove it.

Sure, the crew knew what they needed to do, they did this five times a week. But did she really want to go galivanting off with Dean while work needed to be done? What did he have up his sleeve?

That really was the deciding factor. Trying to figure Dean Ambrose out was like trying to solve a Rubik’s Cube, and she was no good at those. As a crew member passed her, she stopped him, thrusting the clipboard into his hands. “Keep going, I’ll be back soon.” He nodded at her and she turned to Dean. “This better not take long.”

He chuckled, reaching out to lightly place his hand on her back, steering her towards the back of the arena. “It will take as long as it needs to, Sweetheart.”

Once they reached the back hallways, Dean moved in front of her to lead the way. “What are you still doing here, Dean? Most of the locker room has left.”

He shrugged, not looking back as he dodged equipment boxes and lights leaning against the walls, ready to be loaded on the trucks. “Unfinished business.”

She didn’t know what that meant, but as they neared a familiar door, she began to get suspicious. “Please tell me you are kidding…” she mumbled.

Opening the door, Dean escorted her into the parking garage attached to the arena. They were on the lower level, but it looked empty except for a couple of vans belonging to the ring crew and two limos parked in the back near the elevators.

Dean turned to look at her, a sly smile on his face. A small jangle caught her attention to his hand and she saw a set of car keys. “Let’s get comfortable, shall we?”

A burst of laughter escaped her throat and she shook her head. “You are crazy.”

Palming the keys, Dean grinned, and began walking backwards, indicating that she should follow him. “That’s why you like me.”

She rolled her eyes and followed him across the concrete. Dull, yellow lights illuminated the area, trying to keep the darkness of the night at bay. Thinking he was headed towards the vans, she was shocked when he finally turned around and marched to the two limos parked farther down. “Dean, no…”

“Relax,” Dean chided. “Hunter and Stephanie took a flight home with Vince and I bribed the drivers to take an hour nap before they clock out for the night.”

Slowly approaching the car, she hesitated. “But who does the other car belong to?”

He looked to his right to the vehicle. “It was for Vince, but he didn’t need it.” Turning to face her, he leaned against the side. “Come on. No chance of hitting a window in this one. No skinned up knees or shins. We’ll still have to watch our heads, but I think that’s something we can work with.”

Seeing him there, arms crossed and a playful smile on his face, his blue eyes shining, beard freshly trimmed, she felt her panties dampen. Chewing on her bottom lip and casting a cautious glance over both her shoulders, she then nodded. “Ok fine, but we need to be quick.”

That grin still in place, Dean moved aside to unlock the passenger side door, clicking the button to unlock the back. Slamming the door closed, he gestured. “Your Fuck-Mobile awaits, Queen.”

She rolled her eyes, opening the back door and sliding in. “Always the gentleman.”

The inside of the limo was pretty standard. Black vinyl seats, a coarse carpet on the floor, well hidden rope lights illuminating the roof, and a full stocked bar tucked to one side. Dean climbed in next to her and sat back, looking around the space.

“Man, maybe we should upgrade and do this every week.”

She grinned, looking at her over her shoulder. “How are you going to arrange a limo every week?”

Dean feigned hurt. “Why do I always have to plan this stuff? Make an effort, damn.”

With a laugh, she turned and climbed into his lap, careful not to hit her head on the roof. Without waiting, she leaned down and took his lips in hers, moaning when he slid his hands up her back to hold her close to his chest. Dean’s lips almost immediately left hers to trail down her chin and neck. Letting her head fall back, she closed her eyes, just to feel Dean’s beard scrape across her skin and his lips soothe away the sting it caused.

“Off,” he muttered, pushing at her shirt.

Obliging him, she whipped it over her head, her hands quickly pulling his shirt off too. Dean leaned forward, cradling her body to his as he held her splayed out in his hands, his lips running down her chest and stomach, leaving wet kisses in his wake.

Soft pants of air escaped her lungs, her hands holding his head to her skin. “Dean…” She didn’t know what she was asking for. Just anything he would give her.

Lifting her back up against his chest, he gave her a deep kiss which made stars explode behind her eyelids. Gripping her waist, he moved her to the seat next to him while he got down on his knees in front of her. “Unbutton your pants, Baby.”

Opening her eyes, she saw him working at the laces of her combat boots. Quickly flipping her pants open, she began shoving them and her underwear off her hips just as Dean pulled her boots off. The loud thud of them hitting the floorboard made her flinch, but Dean distracted her. Pulling her knees apart he crawled between her legs. A quick glance from his blue eyes had her shuddering, even as he dipped his head down to taste her for the first time.

And it was the first time. Car sex really wasn’t the place for mutual oral pleasure. She had given him head many times, but not like how she really wanted to. Mostly just to prepare him for entering her. He had never gone down on her. Not in three months. Ever.

Gasping, she gripped his hands which were holding her thighs open. There was no hesitation on Dean’s part. He fused his mouth to her core, pressing his nose against her clit firmly. “Oh my God,” she moaned.

Dean echoed the sound, pulling back to run his tongue along her folds. “Damn, you taste so fucking good. Why did I wait so long to do this?”

As he once against pressed his face between her legs, she bit her lip hard, trying to keep her moans of pleasure to a low volume in case anyone happened by. “Dean, shit…”

Humming against her, he sucked on her outer lips then licked her clit rapidly. Quickly, her legs began to tremble, and she grabbed his hand, pulling it to her mouth. Shrieking into his palm, her first orgasm hit, the second right behind it as Dean refused to let up on her bud.

Panting hard, she shifted her hips to get some relief from his unrelenting mouth. Looking up at her, he grinned. “From now on, that’s the first thing I’m doing when I get you alone.”

“You won’t hear me arguing.”

Chuckling, he pulled her upright, giving her a kiss, letting her taste herself. “Come here, on the floor. I need you, Baby.”

His words caused a shiver to go through her body. Crawling around him, she laid herself flat on the floor, watching as Dean unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Shoving them down a little, his cock sprang free. Licking his hand, he then stroked his dick before lining up with her core. Slowly pushing in, he grunted, his eyes watching hers as she moaned.

The carpet on the floor was not much better than the seat fabric of a four door sedan, but the ability to stretch out and feel Dean on top of her was a worthy trade. Dean lay full length on her, his body weight restricting her air flow in the best of ways. And he seemed to know it.

“Hang on, Baby, because I’m not in the mood for love makin’.”

When was he ever?

Wrapping her legs around his hips, she felt him pull back and then slam into her, knocking the breath out of her lungs. “Fuck,” he groaned.

True to his word, his pace was fast and hard. Everytime their bodies met, she swiveled her hips in the limited way she could, letting him grind on her clit. His jeans and belt scraped against the back of her thighs, her hands gripping his biceps in a death claw. “Harder. Please.”

Dean grunted, pulling out of her while ignoring her protests. “If you want it harder, get your ass up. Lay over the seat.”

She hesitated too long, because in the next second, Dean swatted at her thigh, leaving a hand print on her skin. Yelping, she glared at his unrepentant face, crawling the half foot to the side bench of the limo. Draping herself across the vinyl, she looked over her shoulder, watching Dean line up behind her.

His hand snaked up her back between her shoulder blades. Unable to resist the temptation, he snapped her bra, making her glare at him. “Quit fucking around!”

His mischievous smile reappeared. “Isn’t that what we are doing? You want to stop?”

Frustrated, she tried to push back against him. “Dean,” she whined.

Chuckling, he pushed into her, feeling her core tighten around him in response. His hand gripped her hair, pulling her back against his chest. “Getting greedy?”

The sound of their skin slapping together echoed in the confined space, the force of their movements rocking the vehicle. Dean released her hair and allowed her to fall forward. Pressing the side of her face to the seat, she squeezed her eyes closed. Her hands reached back to hold onto Dean’s forearms, allowing her to feel the muscles bunch and release as he pushed into her. Deep in the pit of her stomach, she felt herself contract.

“I’m so close,” she moaned out.

Breathing hard, Dean nodded. “Me too. Come on, Baby, cum on my cock.”

With a strangled groan, her hands flew forward to brace herself against the back of the seat, Dean’s thrusts becoming more forceful as his own orgasm hit him. “Fuck! Dean!” Her pussy clenched hard and she squealed, stars exploding behind her eyes.

Slowly, Dean stopped his thrusting and draped over her back in a huff. “I think you are trying to kill me.”

Laughing, she used her shoulder to nudge him off her back, watching as he rolled to the side, bent backwards over the seat. “This was your idea!”

Dean wiped sweat off his brow with his bicep, snorting. “Regular car sex was too hard for you. Apparently, I had to arrange an upgrade.”

Still giggling, she turned over, looking for her clothes. She could feel Dean’s cum leaking out of her, and she hoped none would get on the carpet. “Well now you’ve spoiled me. I’m sorry to say I’m never climbing in the backseat of a sedan with you ever again.”

“Shit,” he griped, handing her jeans to her, ignoring the fact that his were still around his thighs. “Next time you figure it out.”

Quickly pulling on her clothes and tying her boots, she leaned over to give him a quick kiss. “I have to get back to work. Thanks for the break.”

Dean stopped her from rushing off with a hand on her arm. Looking back at him, she watched his face for any signs of what he wanted. After a moment, he let her go. “Nevermind. I’ll see you later, Baby.”

Grinning at him she nodded. “Bye, Dean.”

As she climbed out of the car and closed the door, she looked down at herself. She didn’t look any worse for wear, but she could use a mirror and a hairbrush. Barring that, she fared pretty good in Dean’s little escapade.

Maybe she could settle for car sex just a little while longer.


End file.
